


This Is Not The Emo You Are Looking For

by lgbtandmore



Series: Trans Fall Out Boy [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtandmore/pseuds/lgbtandmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr AU idea: 'I look a lot like someone in one of your classes and every other day you come up to me and start talking to me like I'm them'</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not The Emo You Are Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> You remember 2007 Pete Wentz and way-too-much-eyeliner Ryan Ross? They probably looked pretty similar. Just saying.

“Ryan! Ryan, wait up!” Someone taps Pete on the shoulder, and ze turns around to see the kid from fourth period History 10 behind hir. Pete doesn’t take fourth period history, but this kid doesn’t seem to realize it.

“Look, uh, I’m not actually—“ Pete starts, but the kid cuts hir off.

“Ryan, look, I’m sorry about what happened, Mr. Bryar was totally out of line, okay, and I know that, I’m sure you know that, but I just wanted to make sure that you know that it’s not your fault, he’s just an asshole, and I totally support you, okay?”

Pete nods slowly. “Uh, look, that’s great, but I don’t know who Ryan is. I mean, I know that Mr. Bryar’s a douche, I had him two years ago, but I have no clue who the fuck Ryan is. I appreciate the support, though, because I definitely need it right now. My name’s Pete, and you’ve been mistaking me for this Ryan kid for a while, but you haven’t let me get a word in edgewise lately.”

The kid’s eyes go wide, and he gasps in apparent horror. “Oh, shit, I’m so sorry! Fuck, I should have realized you weren’t Ryan, I’m so bad with names and faces, but—wait, are you doing alright, dude? What’s going on, what support do you need? I’m Patrick, 10th grade nerd.”

Pete just stares as Patrick runs through topic after topic, finally ending with Pete. “Uh, just general gender things, I guess. Trying to pass as nonbinary, but being androgynous can be really hard when your name is Pete. Not that I mind, I guess? I mean, I like the name,” Pete says.

“Are you serious? Dude, that’s what Mr. Bryar has been giving Ryan shit about! Er, wait, not ‘dude,’ uh, pal, maybe? Friend? Shit, I can’t think of a word right now,” Patrick says, and Pete laughs. “Well, uh, are there any pronouns you prefer?”

“Ze/hir,” Pete says, “and honestly, ‘dude’ is fine, don’t worry about it. Anyway, Ryan has a good friend in you, Patrick, you seem like a great guy.” Pete is about to walk away when Patrick stops hir.

“Hey, Pete, I know I’m just in 10th grade, and you’re in 12th grade, so this probably sounds ridiculous, but if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m around after fourth period, obviously, and I have a locker not far from here, so. I may not completely understand, but I can always listen. And I can see if Ryan wants to meet you, too. They use they/them pronouns, so. Yeah.”

Pete smiles. “Thanks, Pat. Have a nice day, and, uh. Tell Ryan to have a nice day, if you see them, okay?” Pete says, and Patrick nods.

“Sure thing, Pete, see you around.” The bell for fifth period rings, and Patrick curses as he runs to get his books. As he leaves, Pete grins to hirself. Today’s looking good for hir already.


End file.
